Archon, Hound
=Archon, Hound= Medium ( , , , ) Hit Dice: 6d8+6 (33 hp) Initiative: +4 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares) Armor Class: 19 (+9 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 19 Base Attack/Grapple: +6/+8 Attack: Bite +8 melee (1d8+2) or greatsword +8 melee (2d6+3/19–20) Full Attack: Bite +8 melee (1d8+2) and slam +3 melee (1d4+1); or greatsword +8/+3 melee (2d6+3/19–20) and bite +3 melee (1d8+1) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Aura of menace, change shape, damage reduction 10/evil, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to electricity and petrification, magic circle against evil, scent, spell resistance 16, teleport, tongues Saves: Fort +6 (+10 against poison), Ref +5, Will +6 Abilities: Str 15, Dex 10, Con 13, Int 10, Wis 13, Cha 12 Skills: Concentration +10, Diplomacy +3, Hide +9*, Jump +15, Listen +10, Move Silently +9, Sense Motive +10, Spot +10, Survival +10* (+12 following tracks) Feats: Improved Initiative, Power Attack, Track Environment: A lawful good-aligned plane Organization: Solitary, pair, or squad (3–5) Challenge Rating: Treasure: No coins; double goods; standard items Alignment: Always lawful good Advancement: 7–9 HD (Medium); 10–18 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: Description Hound archons look like well-muscled humans with canine heads. Combat Hound archons prefer to attack with their natural weapons but occasionally use greatswords. A hound archon’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as good-aligned and lawful-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Spell-Like Abilities At will—aid, continual flame, detect evil, message. Caster level 6th. Aura of Menace (Su) Will DC 16 negates. Change Shape (Su) A hound archon can assume any canine form of Small to Large size. While in canine form, the hound archon loses its bite, slam, and greatsword attacks, but gains the bite attack of the form it chooses. For the purposes of this ability, canines include any doglike or wolflike animal of the animal type. Skills (*)While in canine form, a hound archon gains a +4 circumstance bonus on Hide and Survival checks. Hound Archons as Characters Hound archon characters possess the following racial traits. *+4 Strength, +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma. *Medium size. *A hound archon’s base land speed is 40 feet. *Racial Hit Dice: A hound archon begins with six levels of outsider, which provide 6d8 Hit Dice, a base attack bonus of +6, and base saving throw bonuses of Fort +5, Ref +5, and Will +5. *Racial Skills: A hound archon’s outsider levels give it skill points equal to 9 × (8 + Int modifier). Its class skills are Concentration, Hide, Jump, Listen, Move Silently, Sense Motive, Spot, and Survival. *Racial Feats: A hound archon’s outsider levels give it three feats. *+9 natural armor bonus. *Natural Weapons: Bite (1d8) and slam (1d4). *Archon Traits (see page 16): Darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision, aura of menace (Will DC 15 + character’s Cha modifier), immunity to electricity and petrification, +4 racial bonus on saves against poison, magic circle against evil, teleport, tongues. *Special Attacks: Spell-like abilities. *Special Qualities: Change shape, damage reduction 10/evil, scent, spell resistance equal to 16 + class levels. *Automatic Languages: Celestial. Bonus Languages: Common, Draconic, Infernal. *Favored class: Ranger. *Level adjustment +5. See also : Archon, Lantern , Archon, Archon, Hound Hero, (11th-Level Paladin), Archon, Trumpet